If it All Ended Tomorrow
by darkillumination052005
Summary: yes a new chapter...i know i've been gone a long time
1. Chapter 1

As they all stood in the room, they all thought about what had brought them to this moment. It had been an agonizing four years. None of them thought that they would ever get to this place in time. One of them in particular thought about her life way before she came into the company of the family she had come to love. This woman, whose name was Pan, had been an orphan on the planet Vegeta-sei for as long as she could remember and the royal family had taken her in in an act of kindness. What she hadn't known was that her parents had been close friends with the royal family way before she was born. She had been brought into the palace but no one had known that she would be the reason for all the turmoil that would come to the planet. This story starts four years ago when everything was peaceful on Vegeta-sei.

"I just don't know what i'm going to do with that boy," King Vegeta said as he walked down the halls of the palace.

"Vegeta, you know you can't make him do everything you want. If he doesn't want a mate, then we can't _make_ him get one.

He'll just have to do it on his own time," his queen and mate said.

Vegeta stopped and looked at his beautiful queen. Her deep, blue eyes that always reassured everyone. Her cerulean hair that he loved to touch at night. He grabbed her hand and she smiled at him. He sighed and she nodded her head, understanding what he was going through.

"Vegeta, you have to give him time. After the last girl you threw on him, he doesn't want any woman in his way. And I know you

don't want him to wait until the last minute like you did with your father. I know it's hard living up to your father's standards and

everything he did, but you can't expect Trunks to do the same. Knowing him he'll find a mate sooner than you'll think. He does have my brains..."

"And the same pig-headedness that gets us both in trouble."

"Yes, dear but..."

"I just thought that Transita would have been a good pick for him. She seemed so perfect for him, but she ended up being so stuck up and not what he wanted."

"You have to know that he's going to want someone who is like him in more ways than one and Transita wasn't like him at all.

He wants a strong saiyan woman that will be able to keep up with him. If she can't do what he asks of, it won't be a pretty marriage,"

Bulma said wisely.

"I understand that now. But I guess we'll have to wait until that right woman comes along."

Bulma nodded her head and they both walked off together, looking just like they intended to be. A strong saiyan king and queen. Aristocratic, strong and knowing what they want in life. Meanwhile, in the city of Vegeta-sei, normal life for the regular saiyans was happening. Except for one saiyan woman. This saiyan woman had struggled for the last four years of her life. Ever since she was twelve she had been an orphan. And since on Vegeta-sei, saiyan children that were twelve were considered of age, she had been living on her own ever since. She was now sixteen and stillstruggling. As she stood in the street looking for something to eat the wind blew her hair into her face. She sighed and moved it out of her face. How she wished someone would come and care for her. Getting a job was hard enough but not having a place to sleep at night was even harder. Especially during the winter months. She was so mad at her relatives. They had never cared for her and they had kicked her out of her home as soon as her parents died. It was cruel and unusual to her. The house she was born and raised in was no longer a save haven for her. It hurt sometimes and she wondered what her parents would think of this. She came out of her memories of her parents and started walking down the streets of Vegeta-sei. As she was walking, she heard someone calling her name. She turned and smiled to herself. It was her friend Marron. Marron ran up to Pan and Pan smiled tiredly. They hugged and Marron put something in Pan's hand. Pan looked at it and sighed.

"I can't take this, Marron," Pan said.

"Yes, you can. You've always taken it from me. What's the difference now?"

"I can't pay you back."

"I don't care. My parents are hardly home as it is and if I need more money I just ask one of the servants."

"Marron..."

"Pan, take it. And don't argue with me. You need to eat. And I don't know why you haven't moved in with me," Marron said as

they started walking down the street.

"I don't want to burden your parents. I just don't, Marron. Besides, i'm fine living on my own," Pan said, faking a smile.

"No, you're not. You barely eat. You have no where to sleep at night and you know the winter months are coming soon."

"I'll be fine, Marron. I've made it fours years on my own and I'm used to the cold of the winter and sleeping on the streets."

"But I wish you would at least come live with my family. They would _love_ to have you living with us. You're my best friend," Marron said.

"I can't Marron. And as a best friend I wish you would honor my wishes."

"Okay, but if you ever change your mind, you know where I'm at," Marron said as she walked off.

"Okay. Bye."

Marron walked off and Pan looked at the money Marron had just given her. She walked to a vendor and got her a meal and when she finished eating it she was very full. She hated having to rely on her best friend to give her money. She walked around the city of Vegeta-sei and sighed to herself. While she was walking she didn't even realize someone was following her. She stopped suddenly and turned around and gasped. There was a tall, well built man with the royal guard saiyan armor on. He had long unruly hair that touched the ground and he had evil eyes. It was her Uncle Radditz and she looked down at her feet.

"Hello Uncle Radditz. How are you," she asked politely.

"Now what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at home...Oh that's right. You don't have a home anymore," he said wickedly.

"I'm doing fine out here, Uncle Radditz."

"I'm sure you are."

"Is there something you wanted, Uncle Radditz," Pan asked quietly.

"I just wanted to see how my only great niece was doing. You know your grandfather and your father made me promise to watch over you if something ever happened to them. And that's what I'm doing. I'm watching over you from your father's house," he said with a wicked smile.

"Well I'm fine. I just ate and now I'm going to go look for a job," she said.

Radditz nodded his head and walked off without even saying a good bye. Pan was used to the way her uncle treated her. Even when her parents were alive, he treated her that way. Maybe not as harshly but when her parents weren't around them, he would insult her. But being a saiyan, her pride had made her refuse to not cry. She couldn't show that she was weak. It just wasn't the way a saiyan was. Pan continued walking around the city and just like every other day, she could not find a job to support herself. She sometimes wished that the orphanage would take her. Even if a saiyan child was of age, they would sometimes take the child in if he or she was having trouble supporting themselves. Pan sat down in the sparring park and sighed to herself. If only life had been kinder to her, she wouldn't be in this predicament that she was in. If only her parents hadn't died suddenly, she would still be the happy go lucky child that she was four years ago. She hoped that one day someone would find her and take her away from all this pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything in Dragon Ball Z except for the original characters that are going to show up. Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted. Major writer's block and I NEVER have that with a story. Me and my friend are collaborating and she can't get any ideas so that's why it took over a month to get this chapter posted. Hope you enjoy.**

A girl ran down the halls of the palace of Vegeta-sei looking around frantically. The guards looked at her and wondered what was making her run around the palace in this fashion. Seeing as she was a princess, running around in this manner was unruly. The girl finally stopped in front of two huge oak doors and knocked on it persistently. Finally someone opened it and she ran in and slammed the door behind her. She moved a stray strand of blue hair out of her face and sighed. She straightened her dress and looked at a young man with purple hair. He was lying on his bed and two women were standing by it. The young man sighed and looked over at the girl and she stared at him.

"What do you want, Bra?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your only sister, Trunks," Bra asked with her arms crossed.

"Just because you are my sister, doesn't mean I have to treat you differently then anyone else."

Bra sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well anyway, I wanted to tell you…"

Trunks put his hand up and Bra looked at him like he was crazy. He dismissed the two girls standing by his bed. They bowed and left immediately. Bra looked at her older brother sadly and could tell that something was occupying his mind. She walked over to him and sat on his bed and they looked at each other. Bra took Trunks' hand in her own and held it. Trunks looked at her with a small smile and he sighed again.

"It's going to be just fine, Trunks. You wait and see. You know papa only wants the best for you."

"Just wait until papa starts trying to find you a mate. I'm shocked he hasn't started looking now," Trunks said with a smile.

"Oh goodness I hope not. I'm not ready to be mated to someone. I'm only fifteen."

"I know. You should cherish your childhood as long as you can. I know I didn't."

Bra chuckled to herself and rubbed Trunks' hand. Even though he was older, they both knew that Bra would always be like the older sibling. Wise beyond her years and still a young child at heart. She patted Trunks' hand and stood up.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me," Trunks asked.

"I'm not sure if you want to know. It deals with another potential mate for you."

"How do you find out all this stuff before I do?"

Bra walked towards his door and looked back at him with a smirk that told everyone that she was Vegeta's daughter.

"You forget, dear brother, I'm a master of sneaking around the palace."

"Yeah, I remember now."

Bra nodded her head and walked out of his room and closed the door. She walked down the hall with her head held high and thinking about her older brother and if he would ever get through this.

Meanwhile, Trunks stood up in his room and walked over to the back of his room where black heavy curtains stood. He grabbed a golden rope and pulled it and the curtains opened and revealed a portrait of a stunningly beautiful woman. She had long jet black hair with blood red streaks. She was wearing a short dark blue and grey tube top dress that was long in the back. She also was wearing matching knee high boots. Two locks of her hair were pulled back by hair clips that were shaped in the royal crest of Vegeta-sei. She was holding a sword with her black tail and smirking. Her icy verdant eyes seemed to glare through Trunks as he looked at the portrait. He sighed and let go of the rope and the curtains fell back around the portrait. He walked over to his bed and fell on it and sighed in frustration. Why did life have to be so hard for him? His father was trying to pawn every available saiyan princess in the galaxy on him and his mother and sister were trying their best to make it easier on him. Sometimes he wanted to give up and give the throne to Bra, but he knew that she wasn't ready to take on such a big task. Sometimes Trunks wondered what if it all ended tomorrow? What if his life was ended quickly? What if someone else took over the throne of Vegeta-sei? So many what-ifs. But he knew that he had to stop asking questions like that. What if Ayumi heard him talking like this? He knew that she would chew him out until he gave up and promised that he would never ask questions like that. Just thinking about her chewing him out made him smile. He also knew that she wouldn't allow him to sit around in his room and mope about. He knew that she would tell him to get up and go train or at least go visit his mother or sister. He could hear her voice talking to him and he got up and stood in front of the portrait again and looked at the curtains. He walked out of his room and knew that if his life didn't all end tomorrow that it would definitely get better.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I don't know if this is one of the best chapters even though it's only the second one. If you have any ideas I appreciate them and please review. Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

Two months time had passed and Pan was still living on the streets. Marron had still continued to persuade Pan to live with her but Pan was still adamant about not burdening Marron's family. Marron still worried about her and she knew that the winter months were the most trying times of a homeless saiyans life. And she also worried because of burglars and rebellious saiyans that loved to beat other saiyans up to the point of death for the fun of it. Pan had been lucky so far and had not run into any trouble but Marron could tell that Pan was struggling this winter. But thanks to Marron, Pan had been doing well so far. Marron was giving Pan extra clothes and Pan was sleeping in buildings at night and praying that she wouldn't get caught. Late on certain nights, Pan would think about her parents and how happy her family had been before they had died. Sometimes she wondered how she got through each day, but then she realized that her parents wouldn't have approved of her giving up so easily. Like any saiyan parents, they had made sure that they're only daughter grew up never knowing the word defeat and Pan had kept that in her mind even more so since her parents had died. She knew she had to be strong for them and keep them alive in her heart.

That same day, Pan was walking around the city of Vegeta-sei, wondering where her next meal was going to come from.The night before had been one of the roughest nights for her. She had wondered around in the cold, dark night for what seemed like hours before she had passed out. She had woken up in someone's house and wondered who had put her in the house. She had left immediately, apologizing to the owner profusely and now here she was wondering where her breakfast was going to come from. Pan was thankful for Marron giving her so many clothes. Pan had put all the winter clothes on in layers and she was the warmest she had ever been. Pan sighed and sat down on a bench and looked around the marketplace. Twenty minutes later she heard Marron and her mother, Juu, talking animatedly. When Marron saw Pan, she lit up and ran to her and they hugged. Juu smiled as the two girls embraced and reminisced when she and Chichi were the same age. Oh how times had changed in such a short amount of time. How Juu wished she could turn back the hands of time. She still couldn't believe how evil Goku's older brother was and how he could have kicked his only niece out of the house that was rightfully hers. Juu and Krillin, her husband, had tried multiple times to get it back, but the law seemed to have sided with Radditz. Seeing as he was the only surviving member of Pan's family he had rightful ownership of the house until Pan was of legal age to have it and Juu and everyone else that was friends with Gohan and Videl knew that Pan would _never_ get the house back unless she did something about it. Juu sighed to herself and then walked over to Pan and hugged her.

"How have you been, Pan," Juu asked with a warm smile.

"I'm fine," Pan said with a smile.

"That's good. Well, Marron I'll be over at the spice vendor if you need me."

"Alright, mama."

Juu walked off and Marron looked at Pan with a smile. Marron put her hand out and Pan took it and they walked through the marketplace. Pan was still thinking about breakfast and she was dying for some food. Marron could tell and they walked into a restaurant and sat down. Marron let Pan order anything she wanted off of the menu and that's exactly what Pan did. She felt bad afterwards but Marron told her not to worry about it. Every time Marron went out to eat it was put on her parents' tab. After Pan finished eating, they left and Pan smiled at Marron and thanked her profusely.

"From now on Pan you eat at that restaurant whenever you want," Marron said.

"Marron…"

"I already talked it over with my parents. They are fine with it, Pan. You can order whatever you want, whenever you want. We know the owners of the restaurant and they'll take care of you. If you want to live with them and earn your keep, you can. Though I don't think they'll let you do that," Marron said with a smirk.

"Marron, I can't."

"Yes, you can and you will. I don't want to argue about it. It's the _only_ thing we argue about."

"Okay Marron."

"Okay," Marron said with a smile.

Marron walked off saying she had to find her mother and Pan hugged her and they went their separate ways. Pan walked around the city thinking to herself. She hoped that she wouldn't run into her Uncle Radditz today. She had had enough of him. She continued walking and ended up at her house before she knew it. She stood in front of it and sighed to herself. She noticed that Radditz wasn't home and she looked around and walked up to the house and walked inside. She still had the key to her house. She closed the door and looked around in shock. Radditz had taken everything that had reminded Pan of her parents out of the house. Who knows where he had put all of the pictures. She went upstairs to her room and looked at it in shock. It was completely the same way it had been left four years ago when her parents had died. She looked around her room and sighed to herself when she found an old tattered book. She opened it and smiled to herself. It was her old diary. She tucked it close to her chest and then put it in the bag that Marron had bought her. She heard the door slam suddenly and she froze. She knew it was Radditz and she knew that he would have her head if he caught her in the house. She took the diary and opened her bedroom window and threw it out into the field. She hid in her closet and prayed that Radditz wouldn't smell her. She could hear him walking around the house and then she heard him run upstairs and she prayed to the Gods that he wouldn't come into her room. He did and he walked around and he stopped in front of the closet. He threw it open and looked at Pan in complete anger.

"What are you doing in here?!"

Pan just stared at him in fright. He snatched her up by her arm and threw her across the room and she hit the wall with a sickening thud. She stood up slowly and shook her head and looked at Radditz. He started walking towards her and Pan looked behind her and opened the window and jumped out of it. She ran off into the forest and finally fell down in a clearing and sighed to herself. She caught her breath and while she was she fell asleep. While she was sleeping she could hear someone talking to her.

"Pan...Pan...Listen to me..."

Pan woke up suddenly and looked around in shock. Who was that person talking to her? Was it all a dream? The voice didn't sound like her mother's at all. Pan looked down suddenly and noticed that she had a humongus cut on her leg. She couldn't go back into the city looking like this. Marron would ask what happened. Pan stood up slowly but the pain emitting from her leg was too much to bear even for a saiyan. She fell down and screamed out in pain. She blacked out soon after and memories flashed before her of her parents and her life before they died. On occassions Radditz would pop into the memory and Pan would scream out in terror. Pan's eyes flashed open suddenly and everything around her was green. She had a mask over her mouth and nose and she was floating in water. She looked around and noticed that she was in a lab. How did she get here she wondered to herself. There was a saiyan man walking around and he looked at Pan and then walked out of the room. The saiyan man came back with a woman who had dark blue hair and light blue eyes and she had a dark blue and white tail wrapped around her waist. She was wearing the royal colors and she looked very regal. Her long bell sleeves covered her hands as she clasped them together and walked around looking at Pan in the tank. The woman started talking to the man and then they both left and Pan sighed to herself. Many hours later she felt the water draining and then she looked around. The saiyan man was back in the lab and there was another saiyan woman in the lab also. She was also dressed in the royal colors but not so regally. Pan got out of the tank and the woman wrapped her in a towel and took her to another room and got her dressed. She dressed Pan in a black and silver simple dress and she gave her some simple black slip on shoes. The woman curled her hair and then the woman took Pan's hand and started to drag her throughout the palace. They stopped fifteen minutes later in front of two huge oak doors and the woman knocked on the doors. They opened and the woman pushed Pan into the humongus room and Pan fell on the floor. She lifted her head up and looked around. The royal family was sitting in their thrones and they looked at Pan. Pan looked up slowly and noticed the woman that had came into the lab earlier and there was a man sitting next to her. He had large flaming hair with a widows peak and he had an evil look about him. There was a young girl that looked to be a little younger than Pan and she looked like the woman. The woman finally spoke and Pan looked at her in fright.

"Son Pan, I am Bulma, Queen of Vegeta-Sei. This is my husband Vegeta, King of Vegeta-sei and our daughter, Princess of Vegeta-sei. Now Son Pan, supposedly you were found in a house that is not yours. Is that true," Bulma asked.

"Yes, it is Your Highness. But the house used to be mine...Well not mine but my parents."

"So why were you caught hiding in your parents house," Bulma asked.

"Because, my parents are dead and my uncle took control of the house, kicked me out and I've been living on my own ever since."

"What do you mean? Your own uncle, your own flesh and blood kicked you out of your own house?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"This cannot be. How a saiyan does that to his own flesh and blood is beyond me. Do you have any reason as to why your uncle did this?"

"No, I don't."

"This is really odd," Bulma said.

Suddenly Bra, leaned over and whispered into Bulma's ear. Bulma nodded and then she looked at Pan.

"Yes, your highness?"

"My daughter has suggested that you stay in the palace."

"Your highness! I couldn't possibly. I don't want to intrude."

"Oh stop. You're not intruding. Your grand-father used to be in our royal army."

"Oh. But still, I couldn't possibly..."

"You will live in the palace. Stop protesting. You're not intruding."

"Okay."

Pan put her head down and then she felt someone picking her up. She looked up and saw that it was Bra. Pan stood up and they walked out of the throne room. They stopped in front of two double doors and Bra opened them and they walked in. It was a completely different room from the one Pan had first been in.

"Whose room is this," Pan asked.

"Yours," Bra said.

"You're kidding."

"No. No one ever uses it." Bra pushed her into the room and they looked around. "Get comfortable. You'll be here for a long time."

"Oh. Okay."

Bra left and closed the doors and walked off. Pan looked around the room and then she noticed that the room seemed like someone had used it some months ago. There were items in the room that shouldn't have been in a room that wasn't used. She opened the closet and there were tons of dresses, boots, and fighting suits. She pulled one of the dresses down and looked at it. She put it back and then started to fix up the room. When she finished she lay on the bed and looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She closed her eyes and thought of her parents and her grandparents. She had known that her grandfather Goku had been in the royal army but she had no idea that his influences had been that deep to make the royal family take her in after her misfortunes. She had truly been blessed but she knew she didn't want to stay for long. She would rather be in an orphanage then in the royal palace. She decided that she would only stay for maybe six months depending on how things went. She put on a nightgown and turned off the lights and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Pan had been in the royal palace for almost a month and she was still trying to adjust to how she was being treated. As a guest of the royal family she was waited on hand and foot. Pan had never been

treated like this. Her parents didn't even do this for her when they were alive. Pan was walking down one of the many halls of the palace and she had came down a hall that had all the portraits of the former

royal families that had lived in the palace. Pan stopped in front of the most recent portrait of the royal family. King Vegeta looked just as mean as his father, but Queen Bulma, Princess Bra and another man

were smiling softly. Pan had never seen the purple haired man that was sitting next to Bra in the portrait. She ran into Bra and Bulma almost everyday and sometimes even Vegeta but never the son. She

shrugged her shoulders and continued walking down the hall and she gasped suddenly when she saw a portrait of her father, mother and herself. She had never known that she had been in the royal palace. It

must have been a one time thing and her parents never brought it up to her. Pan guessed that she must have been at least two in the portrait. As she continued staring at it, someone walked up to her.

"You don't remember this portrait do you, Pan," Bulma said. Pan looked at the queen, bowed and then shook her head. "Your parents never brought it up to you?"

"No, your highness."

"Perhaps it was for the best. After this portrait was taken, some horrible things happened."

"Inside the palace," Pan asked.

"Yes. Some killings occured right in the palace."

"Oh my! Right under your nose," Pan asked.

"Yes. We never found out who did the killings and to this very day we don't know. I assume your father didn't want to put you or your mother in any danger."

"Oh."

"But we try not to remember those things. We try to think of all the good things that have happened in the palace," Bulma said with a smile.

Pan smiled and Bulma hugged her gently. Pan sighed and closed her eyes and thought of her mother instantly. Oddly enough, Bulma and her mother had the same smell. They must have used the same

perfume. Bulma excused herself and Pan was left in the hall looking at the portrait. She finally left and as she continued walking down the hall all of the male guards seemed to be staring at her. Pan turned the

corner quickly and someone ran into her with a scream. Pan looked up and screamed in joy. It was Marron.

"Oh my God! I heard about everything that had happened to you. Why didn't you come to my house," Marron asked.

"I couldn't think straight," Pan said honestly.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"How did you find out," Pan asked as they both stood up.

"Mother told me. You know we're guests of the royal family most of the time."

"Oh yeah. There's a portrait of me and my mother and father in the palace. I never knew about it," Pan said.

"You didn't? We have one also. I asked Queen Bulma and she said influential guests always get their portrait made and put up in the palace. You know my father is part of the royal army."

"Yeah."

"Well I was just trying to find you. I can't stay for long. But I'll keep in touch. How long are you planning to stay," Marron asked as they walked towards the front.

"I don't know. I don't want to burden them. I've already been here for a month."

"Oh hush. Bulma is glad to have you. You're her child you know. Thats how she thinks of you," Marron said.

Pan smiled and Marron could see that it was a genuine smile. They hugged and then the guards opened the front doors open and Marron walked out and turned around and looked at Pan with a smile and

waved. Pan waved back and then Marron took off into the air. Pan turned around and decided to go back to her room. When she got to her room she opened the door and the purple haired man she saw in the

portrait turned around and looked at her.

"Who are you?! What are you doing in here?!" Pan's eyes widened in fear and she stammered over her words and the man walked towards her and pushed her up against the wall. "Answer me!"

"I-uh-t-this was the room they gave me," Pan finally sputtered out.

"WHAT?!"

Pan gasped and slid down the wall onto the floor and stared up at the man and wondered if anyone had heard what was going on.

"I was given this room," Pan said again.

The man picked her up by the neck and all of a sudden, Bra burst into the room and stared at the man and then at Pan.

"Put her down, Trunks." Trunks stared at Bra defiantly. "Put her down!"

He let her go and Pan fell to the floor coughing and trying to catch her breath that he had been slowly squeezing out of her.

"Who is she?! Why is she in this room," Trunks yelled.

"I gave her this room!"

"Are you crazy!?!?!"

"No! I'm realistic. Ayumi is _dead_ and she's not coming back. You need to realize that. There is no need keeping her room closed up like some kind of fucking shrine!"

"But..."

"No buts! You know if Ayumi saw this she'd be pissed off. She didn't want some fucking shrine for her. That portrait was enough and she gave that to you."

"Well, who the hell is she," Trunks asked as he pointed to Pan.

"Son Pan. Son Gohan's daughter. Son Goku's grand-daughter."

Trunks' facial expressions softened immediately and then he walked out of the room and Bra looked at Pan who was still sitting on the floor. Bra held out her hand and Pan took it and stood up. Her legs were still shaking. She was trying to figure out what had all happened.

"Sorry about that, Pan. That's Trunks. My brother," Bra said.

"Oh. Who's Ayumi?"

"A...um...close friend of ours that died a few years ago."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about Trunks. He's all bark and no bite," Bra said with a smile.

"I wouldn't have suspected that with the way he was acting."

"He's just very sensitive when it comes to Ayumi. They were very close friends," Bra said.

"Oh."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"And don't worry. I'll talk to my mother about Trunks."

Bra finally left the room and Pan finally realized why the room had looked like someone had just left it and the closet was still full of clothes. She wondered when Ayumi had died. Pan knew that it hadn't been recent from all the dust. Pan opened the closet and looked at all of Ayumi's clothes. She left her room and asked one of the guards where the king and queen's bedchambers were. He pointed her in the direction, she thanked him and walked off in the direction he pointed. When she arrived in front of the two huge double doors, she knocked and she heard Bulma answer. Pan opened the door and walked in and bowed immediately.

"Yes Pan? What is it?"

"Your highness..."

"Please, call me Bulma." Pan looked at one of the soldiers in the room in shock and Bulma smiled. "It's alright Pan. Family friends are allowed to address me and my family by our first names. Vegeta can't stand it though."

"Oh okay. Bulma, I was wondering if maybe I could have another room."

"Ah." Bulma dismissed the soldier and he bowed and walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone Bulma locked the door and looked at Pan. "I've heard that you are in Ayumi's room. I heard my son had quite the fit when he found out."

"Yes. And even though Bra said that Ayumi would not like the fact that her room is a shrine in some ways...I cannot dishonor her memory by staying in her room."

"I understand your concern, but we must also respect Ayumi's wishes. I knew Ayumi since she was a little girl and she always told me that when she died she did not want anything of hers made into a shrine. So why don't we just change the room around. Make it _your _room."

"I guess I could deal with that."

"And like Bra told you, don't worry about Trunks. He has to learn to let people go but never forget them." Pan nodded her head and sighed. "Have you not let your parents go, Pan?"

"No, I haven't yet."

"I suppose it would have been easier if maybe they had died when you were younger."

"I suppose. But I suppose it would have been better if they hadn't died at all," Pan said.

"You're right, but these things happen for a reason. You have to learn to take them as they come. But as a Saiyan I'm sure you know that," Bulma said.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, why don't we get started on that room? Go to Bra's room and change into some comfortable clothes and ask her to join you. I'll bring some servants to help," Bulma said.

"Okay," Pan said with a smile.

Pan got up, bowed and left the room and went to Bra's room. Bra was excited to do what her mother had asked her and when they got back to Pan's room, three servants were there with boxes. They went into the room and Pan and Bra took all the clothes out of the closet and put them in the boxes. Everything of Ayumi's was packed away safely and then everything was wiped down. By the end of the day, the room looked completely different. It was a little bare but when Bulma had come to check on their progress, she said she would have three guards go to her house and get anything of importance for her. Pan made a list for the guards and had given it to them and they left immediately. Everyone went to dinner in the banquet hall and Pan sat as far away from Trunk as possible. He kept staring at her but not in the way he was when he found out she was staying in Ayumi's room. After dinner was finished, Pan and Bra went back to the room and when they walked in it looked completely different. Pan smiled to herself. Maybe, just maybe things would start getting better.


	5. Chapter 5

Pan had been living in the palace for six months now. She had decided two months prior to that that she was going to stay in the palace with the royal family. Her and Bra were like sisters and Bulma was the mother figure that she had been missing in her life for the last four and a half years. Vegeta may not have been the father figure she wanted, but seeing as she rarely saw him it didn't bother her as much. Pan was sitting in her room one day, reading a book, just enjoying the quiet of the palace. For once no one was running around back and forth like usual. Someone knocked on her door suddenly and she looked up. She closed the book and walked to the door and opened it. Trunks was standing on the other side with Bra by him.

"What's going on, Bra," Pan asked.

"Trunks has something he would like to say to you," Bra said.

Pan looked at Trunks and wondered to herself what he had to say. She hadn't seen him really since the incident five months ago. She had preferred not seeing him for fear that he might react in the way he did before.

"I apologize for scaring you like I did," he said.

"Apology accepted." He walked off quickly and quietly and Bra and Pan looked at each other. "Why is he just now apologizing," Pan asked.

"You know how Saiyans are. If you think first class Saiyans are bad when it comes to pride, you haven't known a royal Saiyan very long," Bra said with a smile.

"Oh."

"I've had him apologize to me over something he did a year ago. He gets it from our father. You know, he's never apologized to my mother as far as I've known."

"How have they stayed married so long," Pan asked as they left the room.

"Deep down inside they do love each other. Somehow they balance each other out...even though they can both be pigheaded at times," Bra said.

"Oh, I see. Your mother never seems that way," Pan said honestly.

"You haven't seen her argue with my father," Bra said with a smile.

Pan laughed and Bra joined her. They heard rumbling suddenly and Bra looked around.

"I wonder who that is," Pan asked.

She had gotten used to the rumblings of ships landing next to the castle.

"Me too. How did I miss this?"

Pan started laughing uncontrollably.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I always know everything," Bra said as she started rubbing her chin. "Well whoever it is, they'll be in the throne room and we'll most likely be summoned. So why don't we go get freshened up and we'll meet at your room," Bra said.

"Alright."

They went their separate ways and Pan went to her room and changed into a dark blue dress. When she finished she walked outside her room and Bra was there waiting for her. They were summoned as soon as they started walking towards the throne room. When they arrived they opened the door and saw Trunks standing next to his parents with a look of exasperation on his face. Pan and Bra stood next to him and they noticed what had him so upset. A woman with platinum blonde hair was standing across from them. She was wearing a pink and white dress and she looked very demure. She also had a white tail with a black ring. Bra assumed to herself that the other man and woman standing next to her were her parents.

"Kusunagi, Noriko, this is our daughter, Bra. And this is Son Pan a family friend of ours staying with us," Bulma said as she introduced them. Kusunagi and Noriko bowed and Bra acknowledged them.

"And this is their daughter Iva," Kusunagi said.

"A pleasure to meet you Princess Bra. Prince Trunks," Iva said as she bowed.

Bra and Pan looked at each other in shock. Iva did not sound like a normal Saiyan. Her voice was so airy and light, it sounded like she would get lifted up into the air.

"Well, why don't I show you around the palace and Trunks can spend some time with Iva," Vegeta said with a smile.

Trunks eyes widened as he looked at his father and Bra squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Alright father."

Trunks and Iva left the throne room and soon after Bulma, Vegeta, Kusunagi and Noriko left also. Bra and Pan looked at each other in shock.

"Wow. That was not what I envisioned when I found out about her almost a year ago."

"What?"

"Oh I knew about her almost a year ago but I had forgotten because it had been so long."

Pan nodded her head as they started to walk towards the doors to leave the throne room. They went to Pan's room and she went to her closet and started looking through it for something appropriate for the banquet. While she was, she noticed something in a box. She pulled the box out and opened it and pulled out a grey tube top dress and two clips in the shape of the royal crest.

"Hey Bra?"

"Yeah?"

"Whose is this," Pan asked as she held it up.

"That was Ayumi's. The friend I told you about."

"Oh."

"Where'd you find it," Bra asked.

"In this box. I guess we must have missed it while cleaning the closet out."

"Probably."

Pan put it back in the box and as soon as she did, the door opened and Iva walked in.

"Hi," Iva said.

"Hi," Pan and Bra both said.

"Trunks said he had to go train and he said it would be better if I stayed with you two. The training area is highly dangerous."

"Yes, it is," Bra said.

Iva was in the room for two hours when she got up and walked towards Pan's closet. Pan looked at Bra in confusion.

"You have beautiful clothes," Iva said.

"Thank you," Pan said slowly.

Iva noticed the box suddenly and pulled out the dress. She held it up to herself and turned around with a small smile.

"This is gorgeous. Why is it in a box," Iva asked.

"Oh, it's not..."

The door opened suddenly and Trunks walked in. Bra and Pan looked at him in shock and then Trunks looked at Iva. His eyes started to bug out and he started to turn red.

"What are you doing holding that!?"

All three of them jumped and Iva looked at him in shock.

"I...I...I...thought it was Pan's?"

"Put it down!! Get out!!" Iva dropped the dress and ran out of the room and Bra and Pan shook their heads at Trunks' reaction. "What is this still doing in your closet," Trunks asked.

"I guess we must have missed it," Pan said truthfully.

"Put it with the rest of her stuff," Trunks said quietly.

"We were," Bra said.

Trunks walked out of the room and closed the door and Pan walked over to the box, picked it up and she and Bra left and put it in storage.

"Hopefully that's the last of her stuff so Trunks doesn't over-react," Bra said.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"TRUNKS!!"

Bra and Pan looked at each other. They knew what had happened now. Vegeta stormed out of his and Bulma's room and started walking down the halls. When he ran into Bra and Pan he looked at them.

"Where is your brother," Vegeta asked.

"I don't know, Papa."

"Pan?"

Pan shook her head quickly and Vegeta walked off. Pan and Bra turned around and saw Iva and her parents walking down the hall with Bulma. Noriko was holding Iva's hand and Iva was crying quietly. Bulma noticed Pan and Bra and walked over to them and pulled them aside.

"Tell me what happened. Iva was in a state of shock when she found us she could hardly explain what happened."

"I found an outfit of Ayumi's in a box in the closet. Iva came in my room and saw it and Trunks came in and saw her holding it so he flipped out. The exact same way he did when he found out I was staying in the room."

"I see. Follow me," Bulma said.

They all walked off continuing to follow Vegeta who was still looking for Trunks. The entire group walked out of the palace and they eventually found him in one of the gardens sitting down.

"Trunks!"

Trunks kept his back turned to them and Bra looked at Vegeta who was starting to turn bright red.

"Trunks, turn around please," Bulma said softly. He turned around and looked at his mother. "Trunks, what happened to make Iva so upset," Bulma asked.

"Nothing."

"That's not true," Iva said.

"She was touching something that was not hers to touch," Trunks said.

"So that gives you the right to yell at our daughter," Kusunagi said.

"I thought it was Pan's," Iva said.

"And you should have asked if it was hers before picking it up," Bra said honestly.

"Are you saying it's my fault," Iva asked.

"Sort of," Bra said.

"Okay that's enough. We're not even going to have this conversation anymore. Trunks, apologize to Iva for your outburst," Vegeta said.

"I apologize," Trunks said quickly.

Bra, Bulma and Vegeta looked at Trunks in shock. He never apologized that quickly to anyone. Iva and her parents walked off quickly and Bulma and Vegeta followed suit. Bra and Pan looked at each other and then at Trunks again.

"Hey Pan can you excuse us for awhile," Bra said.

"Sure. I'll be in my room," Pan said as she turned around and walked back towards the palace.

Bra sat on the ground next to Trunks and looked up at the sky. She sighed to herself and then she smiled.

"Do you remember all the times we used to sneak out and sit in this garden when we were younger," she said suddenly. Trunks sighed and Bra looked at him and he nodded his head slowly. "And somehow the guards _never_ noticed us sitting here, talking. Mama and Papa were always so mad at us when we did that."

"Yeah, they did get mad a lot," Trunks said.

"But I guess it was all worth it, huh," Bra asked.

"Yeah."

"Trunks, do you really want to be mated to someone right now," Bra asked.

"No, and Iva is definitely not my type. Already she seems clingy and that's not what I want in a mate."

"What do you want exactly?"

"A woman who is strong. You would think that with these women being Saiyans they would be, but they're all spoiled, weak females. It's disgusting," he said.

"Iva seems the same way, doesn't she," Bra asked

"Yes! She's nice, but she's definitely not what I want in mate. I want what mama and papa have."

"So do I. They have something special. Even though it seems like they can't stand each other," Bra said with a smile.

"Yeah."

Bra stood up and dusted off her dress and looked at Trunks.

"Come on Trunks. Let's go inside," she said as she held out her hand.

He looked at her with a small smile and extended his hand and she grabbed it and pulled him up. They walked into the palace and as soon as they did, Bra was pulled off by a servant. Trunks walked down the palace halls and thought to himself. While he was walking, he noticed Pan was in the same hall as he. She was looking at the portraits again and she seemed to be in awe. He stared at her and noticed how serene she looked. Pan looked over at him suddenly and gasped quietly. She immediately bowed and acknowledged that he was in her presence. She walked off quickly and quietly and when she passed him, he stared at her. What they didn't know was that Iva was there the entire time and she was not happy at what she had seen. It seemed as if something had passed between Pan and Trunks, and Iva was not going to have some regular saiyan take away her prince and her chance at being queen.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days had passed since the encounter with Iva and everyone was slowly getting used to her. Trunks was still adamant about not wanting to mate with her, so he tried his best to avoid her in the palace. Majority of the time, Iva found him and would hang around him and pester him about all kinds of things. Bra and Pan were getting very close to each other and Pan loved the life she had now. It was so much easier not having to worry about where she was going to sleep at night. Bra and Pan were also trying to avoid Iva as much as possible, but when Trunks was tired of her, he would send her off to find them. Iva would ask Pan a lot of questions and Pan found them to be very invasive. Bra and Pan were walking through one of the many gardens in the palace one day and just enjoying the quiet when Bra looked at Pan with a confused look.

"What do you think of Iva, Pan," she asked.

Pan looked at Bra in surprise and she stopped walking. She was not expecting this question from the princess of Vegeta-sei. How was she supposed to answer? She didn't want to offend her if she gave her the wrong answer. Bra could sense the awkwardness and the anxiety she had placed on Pan and smiled softly.

"It's okay Pan. I want you to be completely honest with me."

"She's not a typical royal saiyan. Actually, she's not a typical saiyan."

"Go into detail about this," Bra asked as the continued their walk.

"She seems very weak. If something horrible happened to her, I believe she wouldn't be able to survive. With what I've gone through I should know."

"You're very resilient. As a saiyan should be," Bra said wisely.

"Yes and it shocks me that she doesn't seem like that. If I were her parents, I would be disappointed. Even though she is a female, she is supposed to know how to take care of herself and know what she wants in life. She may have pride, but that gets you nowhere in this life if you are not strong."

"I agree. Being a royal saiyan should be no reason as to why she seems so weak. I may not train like I'm supposed to, but I know how to take care of myself."

"Yes, you do," Pan said with a smile.

Bra smiled at Pan and then Pan sighed.

"What is it, Pan," Bra asked with concern.

"Have you and Trunks always been as close as you seem?"

"Always. Ever since I was walking, we have always been very close. He is my blood. I would do anything to protect him and that is why it pains me to see him like this. Having all these weakling saiyan women thrown at him."

"Do you think if Ayumi hadn't have died, they would have mated," Pan asked.

"I highly doubt it. She was not of royal blood and I don't think my father would have sanctioned it."

"But, isn't your mother not of royal blood," Pan asked.

"You're right, but different generations. I'm shocked that my grandfather allowed their marriage. Maybe he felt something in my mother. She is very strong."

"Yes, she is," Pan said.

They both sighed and continued to walk through the garden. They left the garden together and walked down the halls of the palace. It was weird to some of the guards to see the first princess of Vegeta-sei and a third-class Saiyan such close friends. All of a sudden, Pan stopped walking and grabbed her head and started to breathe heavily. Bra stopped and looked at her.

"Are you okay, Pan?"

"I'll be fine, Bra."

Pan screamed in agony and then she fell to the ground and passed out. A guard came running and picked her up and he and Bra ran to the hospital wing. Pan woke up several hours later and saw that Bulma was sitting next to the bed with Bra next to her. When they noticed that she was awake, they both stood up. Pan sat up slowly and looked at them.

"Pan, what happened," Bra asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Is this the first time this has happened," Bulma asked.

"No."

"How long has this been happening?"

"On and off for the last two years."

"You were crying out in your sleep. Like someone was hurting you," Bra said worriedly.

"Bra, would you please leave us," Bulma asked.

"Okay mama."

Bra walked out of the room and went to her room. Pan looked at Bulma and sighed.

"Pan, this happened when you first came to us. When you were in the regeneration tank, you cried out. What is going on," Bulma asked.

"I don't know, Bulma. I really don't."

"I hope for both our sakes that you aren't lying to me, Pan."

"I'm not."

"I want you to stay in her for the rest of the night. I want the doctors to keep an eye on you. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Pan said quietly.

"Now, get some rest."

Pan nodded her head and Bulma walked out of the wing and went back to her room. Trunks was standing by the door listening to the conversation between his mother and Pan and he also wondered what had made Pan faint out of nowhere. Why was he so concerned with her? She was a third class saiyan and he was of royal blood and yet, here he was deeply concerned about her well being. He shook his head at how pathetic he sounded, but then he thought, Ayumi would have never said that to him. Ayumi always tried to get him to show some emotion and of course his father would not allow that from his son. He walked off thinking to himself and while he was walking, he ran into Iva.

"Hello Prince Trunks."

"Hello Iva. Is there something you want?"

"I was hoping you could show me around the city. I've been here for a while and I haven't seen the wonderful planet of Vegeta-sei."

"Maybe some other time, Iva. I don't have the time."

"Your father _wants_ you to show me around the city. He demands it," she said with a small smile.

Trunks sighed in exasperation and excused himself and walked off in a hurry to his parents' room. He knocked on the door persistently until it opened. He rushed in and Vegeta and Bulma looked at him.

"What is it, Trunks," Bulma asked.

"Why did you demand that I show Iva around the city?! Why?!"

"Because if she is going to be the next queen of Vegeta-sei she needs to know her planet."

"Why can't one of the guards show her around the city?!"

"Trunks, why are you so adamant about not showing her around," Bulma asked calmly.

"Because…she's…WEAK!!! I can't stand being around that woman! She drives me insane!"

"You've said that about every possible mate and I'm tired of this, Trunks. You are going to mate with her and that's all there is to it," Vegeta said.

"You can't be serious?!"

"I am. This has gone on long enough. It's time for you to find a suitable queen and I happen to think she is very good for you."

"How do you know what's good for me, father? What's good for me is not that woman."

Trunks threw his hands up in the air in frustration and then stormed out of the room and slammed their door with a sickening thud. Bulma looked at Vegeta in disgust and sighed.

"Why couldn't you have waited until the banquet tomorrow night to tell him that?"

"I've had enough with his temper tantrums. He can turn her into a strong saiyan woman if that's what he really wants," Vegeta said.

"You are ridiculous, Vegeta. You would make him suffer just because you don't want him to wait too long?"

"It had to be done."

"No, it didn't. Given the time, he would have found the perfect mate. He needs to find her on his own, not with our help."

"What's done is done, Bulma. Do not question it anymore."

Bulma shook her head and thought about what kind of hell her only son was going to go through. Meanwhile, Trunks had just ended up in Bra's room and when she saw him enter, she knew something was not right.

"What's wrong, Trunks?"

"Father…he's making me…"

"What? What is father making you do?"

"He's making me mate with that weak woman!"

"No. Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't even know. I don't even want to look at that woman right now and I'm supposed to show her around the city."

"You can always sleep in here tonight, Trunks."

"Thanks, I think I just might do that."

"Have you gone to check on Pan," Bra asked suddenly.

"No. Why what happened," Trunks lied.

"Are you serious? You mean to tell me that you don't know what happened to her," Bra asked.

"No, I don't," Trunks lied again.

"She passed out in the middle of the hallway, for no apparent reason. She says it's been happening for two years on and off. Mama is making her stay in the hospital wing so the doctors can keep an eye on her to see if anything else happens," Bra said.

"Oh."

All of a sudden they heard Iva standing outside Bra's door and they both sighed. The door opened quickly and there she was, standing on the other side looking very unhappy.

"You are supposed to take me out to see the city."

"Tomorrow Iva. I promise."

"You better, or your father will definitely hear about this," Iva said as she walked off.

Bra's door closed and Trunks looked at Bra with a forlorn look. Bra stood up and walked over to him and hugged him. She broke the hug and held his hand. He smiled at her and he felt at peace when she did that.

"It's going to get better, Trunks. I promise."

"I know. I just don't know how."

"It'll all come together eventually and everything will get figured out."

Trunks sighed and stood up and stretched.

"Well, I'm going go to my room and get some pajamas. I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay. Do you want to go for a walk in the gardens when you get back," Bra asked.

"Sure. We haven't done that in a while."

Bra smiled and he smiled back and walked out of her room. Bra sighed and sat back down at her desk and continued to write in her diary. It was the only way she got certain things off her chest when she felt she couldn't tell anyone else. And she usually told her mother and Trunks everything and now even Pan. Pan was a good friend to her. Trunks came back into the room a few minutes later and they stayed up till the early hours of the morning and then fell asleep on the bed. They were woken up many hours later by someone banging on the door persistently. Trunks jumped out of the bed and stumbled over to the door and opened it. It was Iva and she had her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"You said you were going to show me the city today, Trunks."

"What are you doing here so early," he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Early? It's after two in the afternoon."

"Oh. Okay, okay. Let me go to my room and change and I'll meet you in an hour."

"You better. I'm tired of chasing after you."

She walked off in a huff and he stared at the guard that stood outside Bra's door.

"Toma, why did you let her know I was in here?"

"It wasn't me, your highness."

"Then who the hell was it?"

"Your father, sire."

Trunks rolled his eyes and walked out of Bra's room and went to his. He showered and changed his clothes. When he opened the door, Iva was outside waiting for him with a smile. Trunks faked a smile and they walked out of the palace and got into a carriage. While they were out, Bra was just getting up and getting dressed. When she had finished getting dressed, she walked out of her room and went to the hospital wing. Pan was getting checked out by the doctor and Bra smiled when she saw Pan.

"Hey Pan."

"Hi Bra."

"How are you feeling," Bra asked.

"Much better. The doctor says I can go now."

"Good. There's a banquet tonight, so we need to find you appropriate attire."

"There's nothing in my room. The seamstresses haven't made me any gowns like yours."

"You can wear one of mine. I'm sure we're the same size."

"Thanks." They walked off together and started to talk. "Where is Trunks? The training room is very quiet."

"He took Iva out on a tour of the city."

"You're kidding," Pan said in shock.

Bra shook her head and sighed.

"It was demanded that he do it by my father. He's making them mate."

"Why would your father put him through so much pain like that? What is the point of mating if you don't even love the person? That's a disaster waiting to happen. I wouldn't be surprised if Trunks killed her in the process."

Bra gasped and Pan looked at her.

"That is incredible that you would say that. I have heard of that happening in forced saiyan marriages. Do you really think that Trunks would do that," Bra asked.

"I don't know. As angry as he can get, I don't think he's capable of killing. He just has some anger issues that need to be worked out and I can guarantee that Iva is _not_ going to help him in that area."

"I don't think so either. She's just so wrong for him. I want him to be with someone strong and I thought my father would want that as well."

"Obviously not," Pan said quietly.

They both sighed and all of a sudden, Trunks came running into the palace covered in mud. Iva was right behind him and she was also covered in mud and crying hysterically. Pan and Bra looked at the both of them in shock.

"What happened, Trunks," Bra asked.

"It started to rain while we were out and the carriage tipped over and fell into a huge puddle of mud," he said with a smile.

"Mama! Papa!"

They all looked at Iva who was sitting on the floor crying. A guard had run off earlier and Bra and Trunks' parents and Iva's parents came running to them.

"Oh my goodness, Iva. What happened to you," Noriko, her mother asked.

Iva continued to cry and Vegeta stared at Trunks, who had a small smile on his face.

"Do you think this is funny, Trunks," he asked.

"No. I just didn't think it would be that serious."

"Well it is. She's highly upset," Noriko said.

"What happened," Vegeta said.

"The carriage tipped over and we both fell out and fell into a puddle of mud. That's all. I had nothing to do with it," Trunks said.

Bulma summoned two servants and they came and took Iva away back to her room. Vegeta, Noriko and Kusunagi walked off behind them and Bulma looked at Trunks.

"Mama, I swear, I did nothing to make this happen," Trunks said sounding like a little boy.

"I know, dear, but you have to protect her. She is going to be your future mate."

"Don't remind me, mother."

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to."

Bulma walked off and Trunks looked at Pan and Bra who were smiling from ear to ear. They all started laugh hysterically and they walked off together. Trunks excused himself and went to his room so he could shower and change. Pan and Bra went to Bra's room to find Pan a suitable dress for the banquet. Bra had had one made for her a few months back that she was going to wear tonight. They both finally decided on a sleeveless dark blue dress and matching shoes. They stayed in the room until it was three hours before the banquet and they got ready and two servants came in to do their hair and makeup. When they finished, they looked extravagant. Pan couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. They walked out of the room and went to the banquet hall and Trunks was standing by the door in his royal attire.

"Trunks, what's wrong," Bra asked.

"I can't go in there. I'm not ready for this to happen."

"You have to, Trunks. I know it hurts but it has to be done," Bra said.

"Okay."

They walked in together and sat down at the table. Iva and her family walked in soon after them and sat at the same table. When everyone had arrived, dinner started and Trunks and Bra joked around the entire time. Pan smiled when they invited her into their jokes and she felt like she was part of their family. Iva stared at Pan the entire time at dinner. All of a sudden, a guard walked in and walked up to Iva's parents. He bent over and whispered into their ears and they nodded their heads. Two people walked in suddenly and everyone stared at them. They were both saiyans and when they walked in, Iva's parents stood up suddenly.

"Eiko! Toyo! What are you doing here," Noriko asked.

"We were summoned by your daughter. She contacted us and demanded that we come immediately," Eiko said.

Noriko and Kusunagi looked at Iva and she put her head down.

"Why did you bring them here," Kusunagi asked.

"I just wanted them here, papa. They have been with me since I was a child and I wanted them to enjoy the festivities."

"Okay. Your highness, I apologize for this interruption," Kusunagi said as he looked at Vegeta.

"Perfectly fine. Please, introduce us."

"Ah yes. Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and Bra this is Eiko and Toyo."

Eiko and Toyo bowed and Pan stared at Eiko in awe. She was beautiful and it seemed as if she knew it. She had long, flowing, jet black hair and blood red eyes. She was wearing a tight, black one piece with high heeled boots. She looked of royal descent. The other saiyan that was with Eiko, Toyo was a little bit shorter than Eiko but he still had stature to him. Eiko stared at Pan with piercing red eyes and smirked at her.

"Who is that lovely young woman over there? You didn't introduce her," Eiko said as she pointed a long slender finger at Pan.

"Oh. That is Son Pan, a family friend of the royal family," Noriko said with a small smile.

"I see."

Eiko smiled a small smile and then looked at Toyo.

"Would you like to be shown to your quarters, Eiko," Bulma asked.

"That would be greatly appreciated, your majesty," Eiko said with a bow.

"Very well."

A guard appeared and escorted Eiko and Toyo out of the banquet hall. The banquet ended shortly after Vegeta announced that Trunks and Iva were to be mated. Iva had a huge smile on her face when she heard it and Trunks just sighed to himself. After the banquet was done, Trunks and Bra walked off together and Pan went her own way. Iva had been called to her parents' room and they looked at her when she entered.

"Iva, why did you call them here? You know how those two can get," Kusunagi said.

"What I said at the banquet was the truth. I want them to take part in the festivities. They have been with me since I was a child."

"Iva, I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into," Noriko said.

"I don't know what you mean, mama."

Noriko sighed and she dismissed Iva and she left the room. While Iva was walking around, she ran into Pan. She stared at her in disgust and scoffed. Pan turned towards Iva and Iva smiled at her. Pan walked off quickly and Iva followed her. Iva caught up to her and pushed her into Pan's room.

"What do you want, Iva," Pan asked.

"I just want you to know that I want you to stay away from Trunks. He's mine now."

"Okay Iva."

"I'm serious Pan."

"I know you are. Besides, I don't like him anyway and I honestly can't see how you like him after the way he has treated you. He doesn't even like you," Pan said honestly.

Iva backed up and looked at Pan in shock.

"What do you mean? I know he likes me and soon he will love me. We will be mated and rule this planet with an iron fist." Pan scoffed and started to laugh hysterically. Iva stared at her angrily. "What is so funny, might I ask?"

"If you can't handle a little bit of mud, how can you handle ruling an entire kingdom? That is the most hilarious thing I've ever heard."

"You'll pay for those words, Son Pan. You just wait."

"Okay, Iva. But I'll let you continue living in your little fantasy world. Now please, get out of my room."

Pan smiled and Iva walked out of the room and slammed the door with a thud. Pan sighed to herself and wondered when this girl was ever going to realize that Trunks wanted nothing to do with her


	7. Chapter 7

A month had passed since Iva and Pan's encounter and thankfully, Iva was not as bothersome as she used to be. Most of the time she was hanging under Trunks and trying to make him do things for her. She always threw the fact that she was going to be his mate in his face and he couldn't stand it. He usually tried to hide in Bra's room when he wanted to be left alone. Pan was sitting in her room when all of a sudden, Bra ran into the room. Pan looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong, Bra," Pan asked.

"My parents want you in the throne room," she said.

"Oh okay. I thought it was something serious."

Pan got up and walked to the throne room with Bra following her. Pan walked in and stopped suddenly when she saw her Uncle Radditz talking to Vegeta and Bulma. She had completely forgotten that he was a soldier in their army. He turned around and smiled at her and she scrunched up her face in disgust.

"What are you doing here," she asked.

"Is that any way to talk to your only uncle," he said.

"I don't have an uncle. An uncle is someone who takes care of his family, not throw them out into the streets, like a cold-hearted bastard. What is he doing here, Bulma?"

"As you know, Pan he is a part of the royal army and with that comes many responsibilities. He is a Captain in our army and we are just simply informing him of certain things."

"Then why was I summoned here? I don't want to see him ever again," Pan said.

"You don't want to come back home with me, Pan," Radditz said.

"You are crazy. All you'll do is kick me out and leave me for dead."

"I would never do that to you, Pan. I was merely just testing you."

Pan started to laugh hysterically and looked at Radditz with hurt and anger.

"I don't believe a word you say. You've always treated me badly, Radditz. Ever since I was a little girl, that's all you've done."

Pan walked off quickly and walked down the hallway. She ran into Eiko and Toyo who were talking amongst themselves. Eiko looked at Pan and smirked and Pan looked at her confusingly. Eiko had an eerie aura about her, but Pan couldn't pinpoint what it actually was. She went into her room and slammed the door and fell on her bed with a sigh. She could not believe that the queen and king would summon her to talk that bastard of an uncle. A few minutes later someone knocked on the door softly and she told the person to come in. Queen Bulma walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Pan, I did not mean to upset you so," she said.

"Why did you summon me if you knew that I never wanted to see him again," Pan asked.

"He said he wanted to see you and Vegeta insisted on it. I told him that it would not be wise considering the past you have with your uncle," Bulma said.

"I want nothing to do with him _ever_. You can tell Vegeta that," Pan said.

"I will tell him that."

Pan sat up and looked at Bulma with a sigh. She reminded her of her mother so much and she was glad to have her in her life. Pan got off the bed and went and hugged Bulma softly. Bulma broke the hug and smiled at her and walked out of the room. Pan left her room and immediately ran into Iva who was obviously searching for Trunks.

"Have you seen Trunks," Iva asked.

Pan looked at her and shook her head. Iva walked off in a hurry and Pan just watched her. Pan walked off towards the gardens. When she walked into the gardens she was shocked to see Trunks walking around. He turned around and looked at her with a small smile. She smiled back and bowed.

"Please, don't do that," he said in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, I'm just showing respect."

"My father is the only one that commands that," Trunks said.

"I know. Your mother and sister hate when others bow as well. It's surprising really."

"I know but considering my mother wasn't royalty when she married into the family, she sees no need for anyone to bow constantly in her presence."

"What about you and Bra? You were born into royalty."

"Our mother is the reason we don't like it. She makes us appreciate the fact that we were born into royalty. She always told us that one day it could always be taken away from us and we should appreciate everything we get and everyone who has ever cared for us," Trunks said.

"I see. Your mother is not like most Saiyans," Pan said.

"But she is strong. Unlike Iva," Trunks said.

"Yeah. I told Bra that she is not like most Saiyan women. She is very weak and I think her parents made her that way," Pan said.

"I think you're right. I can't be mated with a Saiyan woman like that. I think she'd drive me insane. Every day she is constantly looking for me. If I am to be king one of these days, I can't have her always surrounding me asking for help or wanting me to do something with her."

"Yeah, you need someone who can hold her own and not actually need you all the time," Pan said.

"Given the time I know I could find the right one for me, but my father seems to have different plans for me."

Pan looked at him sadly and walked up to him and looked up at him. She grabbed his hand and held it in her own and he looked at her with a smile. He couldn't believe that this third-class Saiyan woman could make him feel the way he was feeling right now. He sighed and broke the hold and walked off quickly and went back into the palace. Pan looked at him as he walked off and sighed to herself. She continued to walk around the gardens and think about how Trunks was going to get through what he was going through. It was crazy to her. Her life was going so well and his was getting so much worse it seemed. She left the gardens and ran into Bra when she opened the door.

"Ah! There you are! I was looking all over for you," she said.

"Sorry. I was in the gardens."

"Yeah, Trunks told me you were in there. He told me that you guys had a nice conversation," Bra said as she and Pan started to walk.

"Yeah. It was just about Iva and how upset he is."

"Yeah, he told me."

They got quiet and while they continued to walk, Iva passed them and she looked at them with pure hatred. Iva continued walking and it seemed like she was on a mission. She stopped suddenly and looked at one of the guards.

"Have you seen Eiko and Toyo," she asked.

"They are in your parents room I believe, my lady," the guard said.

"Thank you."

She ran off to her parents room and knocked on the door persistently. The door finally opened and she ran in. Her mother, Noriko looked at her in shock.

"What is wrong, my child," Noriko asked.

"I need to speak with Eiko and Toyo. It is of complete importance," she said.

"Very well. We will leave you to speak with them," Noriko said as she looked at Kusunagi.

"Thank you mama."

Noriko and Kusunagi walked out of the room and Eiko looked at Iva with her blood, red eyes and smirked at her.

"What is it that you need, my lady," Eiko asked.

"Okay, here's the reason why I summoned you two here. My parents are the only Saiyans that know that you two are wizards and I want to keep it that way. But I need you to do something for me," Iva said.

"And what would that be," Eiko asked

"Prince Trunks. I need him to want to be with me. I've been listening around and apparently he wants nothing to do with me. Apparently I'm too weak," Iva said on the verge of tears.

"You are my lady. Everyone that says that is absolutely right."

"What?! What do you mean!?"

Iva walked up to Eiko obviously upset and Eiko pointed her index finger at her and lifted her up into the air. Toyo chuckled as Eiko continuously moved Iva around the room.

"Do you really want to test me like that, Iva? You do remember what happened the last time you tried to do that," Eiko said with a smirk.

"Eiko, put me down."

"Why? I'm having too much fun with you. You see Iva, your mouth always gets you into trouble. I will tell you right now, you are too weak to marry Prince Trunks. Who wants a mate that can barely hold her own? Who wants a mate that _always_ needs their mate around to help them with things? Who wants a mate that doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut?"

"Eiko, please put me down," Iva begged.

"Will you learn how to keep your mouth shut and listen to what I have to say," Eiko asked.

"Yes! Just _please_ put me down."

"Okay." Eiko dropped her hand and Iva fell to the floor with a thud. Iva stood up and looked at Eiko cautiously. "Now, you want Prince Trunks, right," Eiko asked as she started to pace the room.

"Yes, with all of my heart."

"Well then, it will be done," Eiko said.

"It will?! Oh my goodness! Thank you. Thank you, Eiko," Iva said.

"But, in return you must do something for me," Eiko said.

"What is it? I'll do anything."

"I will tell you when the moment is right," Eiko said.

"Okay."

"Now, be gone."

Iva squealed and clapped her hands and walked out of the room. Eiko looked at Toyo and shook her head.

"What a stupid, insolent child. So naïve. I would not want her to be my child, of course my child would be nothing like her. Her parents are the cause for this," Eiko said.

Toyo nodded his head and watched Eiko as she continued to pace around the room.

"So, what are you going to ask of Iva?"

"You will know soon enough. Everyone will know soon enough."


	8. Chapter 8

A month had passed since Iva and Eiko's conversation and Iva was highly upset because Trunks was still showing no interest in Iva whatsoever. Iva was following Trunks around the palace, pestering him to no end and Trunks was ready to lose his mind. Why didn't this girl just leave him the hell alone? He stopped and looked at her in exasperation.

"Iva, could you shut up please?! This is ridiculous! I have very important things to do and I can't have you around bugging me like this. I'll never get anything done," he said.

Iva looked at him in pure shock and thought about what Eiko had said. Eiko was right. Iva sighed to herself and she looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to what had happened. She saw Eiko standing next to a guard suddenly and Eiko looked at her with a triumphant look. Iva walked off suddenly and Eiko walked up to Trunks.

"Hello, your majesty," she said.

"Hello Eiko."

"Is there something that is bothering you," she asked.

"Just Iva. She is not the right mate for me."

"I agree. Iva is a naïve, insolent child who knows nothing of the world. She is a spoiled brat. You can blame her parents for that. I'm surprised that your sister is not the same," Eiko said.

"Blame my parents for that one," Trunks said with a smirk.

"What exactly do you mean," Eiko said as they started to walk.

"My father would never allow us to be weaklings. We are royal Saiyans and we had better be able to prove it. Bra may not train as much as I, but she knows how to protect herself. My mother is the same way. My mother isn't even a royal Saiyan by blood."

"Oh no? She married into the royal family," Eiko asked with curiosity.

"Yes, and that is why I feel that I should be able to find my own mate. She may not be a royal Saiyan when I find her, but I know that she will be what I want."

"Do you think that person could be closer than you think," Eiko asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all, your highness. I must be going. It was wonderful talking to you."

Eiko walked off quickly and Trunks just stared at her. What was she getting at? He shrugged it off and continued to walk through the palace. The day went by quickly and dinner passed and afterwards he went to Bra's room and was shocked to see Pan. They were sitting on the floor in their pajamas giggling like little girls. Bra looked up at him with a smile and he smiled back. Bra always found some way to make him feel like he mattered.

"Hi big brother. What's going on," she asked.

"Oh nothing. Just trying to stay away from Iva."

Pan and Bra giggled and Trunks looked at Pan. Something about her was so beautiful. If only she had been a royal Saiyan, maybe he would be betrothed to her instead. All of a sudden, someone knocked on the door and they all knew who it was. Iva walked through the door and she looked at Trunks and Pan, who had started talking to each other. Iva thought to herself, what did Pan have that she didn't have? What did Pan do to make Trunks talk to her? She was a third-class Saiyan and yet the Prince of all Saiyans was striking up conversations with her every time they ran into each other. She had to get close to Pan to figure it out. Bra realized that Iva was still in the room and she looked up at her.

"Is there something you want, Iva," she asked.

"I was wondering if I could speak with Pan."

Pan looked at Bra in confusion and shrugged her shoulders. Pan stood up and walked out of the room. Pan looked at Iva and wondered what did Iva want to talk to her about?

"I have to ask you a question, Pan," Iva said.

"I figured that."

"How do you get Trunks to speak to you? Every time I see you guys, you're always talking and it just seems so natural."

"I don't bug him, Iva. Majority of the time he starts talking to me. You try so hard and that's not what he wants. I don't even think about him much of the time. I have other things that occupy my mind. And you have to stop being so weak. I mean seriously, you cried because you fell into a puddle of mud? If you're going to be queen of this kingdom, you better suck it up. But in all honesty, even if you do all the things I've told you, I don't think Trunks will ever truly love you."

"You truly mean that," Iva asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. Trunks wants to marry for love and for the benefit of the kingdom," Pan said as she walked back into the room.

Iva sighed to herself and all of a sudden, Eiko popped up next to her.

"Gosh Eiko, don't do that," Iva said.

"I'm sorry my lady. So, Pan says that Trunks wants to marry for love and for the benefit of the kingdom?"

"Yes, but if Trunks doesn't love me then I don't think he'll marry me willingly," Iva said.

"Oh, he will love you. Trust me my lady. Just give me some time and you will have your prince."

"I trust you, Eiko. I'm just impatient."

"Patience is a virtue and something you must learn. Your parents obviously didn't teach you that," Eiko said as she looked away.

Iva looked at Eiko in contempt and Eiko stared back at her.

"What are you trying to say, Eiko?"

"Like I said. So get used to me saying things you don't like."

Eiko walked off and Iva stared at her. Iva ran down the hall and grabbed Eiko and Eiko threw Iva up against the wall. Eiko stared at Iva and Iva looked at her in shock. Eiko picked Iva up and walked into a room.

"What the hell are you doing," Iva asked.

"Have you lost your mind?! Touch me like that again and it will be the last thing you _ever_ do! I will _kill_ you and don't think that I can't!" Eiko slowly started to squeeze Iva's neck and Iva struggled the entire time and tried to beg her to stop. "Oh? What was that? You want me to let you go?"

Eiko started to chuckle and then she finally let Iva go. Eiko kneeled in front of Iva and stared at her and Iva coughed and looked at Eiko.

"Why would you kill me?"

"Cross me again Iva and it will happen."

Eiko stood up and walked out of the room and walked off. Iva sighed to herself knowing that if she wanted Eiko's helped, she needed to trust her and let her do her job. Iva went to her room and stayed in it until it was time for dinner. She got dressed and walked to the banquet hall and ran into Eiko on the way. Eiko stared at her and Iva bowed her head and walked to the table and sat down next to Trunks. When dinner finished, Iva stood up and started to walk towards the door when Trunks stopped her.

"Iva, would you like to go for a walk?"

Everyone stopped what he or she was doing and looked at Trunks in shock, including Iva. Iva realized what had happened and she broke out into a huge smile.

"Yes, Trunks. I would like that a lot."

Bra and Pan stared at each other as Trunks and Iva walked off arm in arm and Bra was speechless. Bra grabbed Pan's hand and they ran out of the hall and went to Bra's room. Bra locked the door and looked at Pan.

"What was that?! What is going on here? Not even four hours ago he was complaining about her to us, now he's taking her out for walks?"

"I don't know, Bra. I'm just as confused as you are and your parents are too," Pan said honestly.

"This is not right. I need to talk with Trunks."

All of a sudden, someone knocked on the door and Bra looked at it. She unlocked the door and opened it and it was her mother on the other side. Bulma walked in and closed the door quietly.

"Mama, what is going!?"

"Bra, calm down. Trunks has probably realized that he needs to do what is right."

"Mama, he was just in here before dinner complaining about her. I'm confused."

"So am I, my love. But it's best to just let these things go."

"I guess."

"Just go with it. If Trunks is serious you will know."

Bra nodded her head and Bulma hugged both Bra and Pan and walked out of the room. Bra looked at Pan and sighed.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not going to wait to figure out what is going on. I want to know now."

Bra opened her door and walked out and Pan followed behind her. They walked to the gardens and when they walked in Trunks and Iva were in it talking to each other. Trunks looked at her and Pan and smiled.

"Hey guys."

"Trunks. We need to talk right now," Bra said.

"Sure, what about?"

"Not here. Come to my room."

Iva stared at Bra and Pan in contempt. She'd be damned if those two got in her way of getting her prince. Trunks nodded and they all walked off and Iva was left standing in the gardens. She walked off to go find Eiko and Trunks, Bra and Pan went to Bra's room. She closed the door and looked at Trunks.

"What the heck is going on, Trunks," she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"A few hours ago you were complaining about Iva and now you're talking with her? What is going on?"

"Bra, just chill out. I know what I'm doing."

"What?! You're doing this purposely?"

"Yeah."

"So you're going to marry her willingly?"

"Yeah, but somehow I'm going to make it so at some point she won't want to be with me."

"Are you crazy? She'll stay with you until you die. It doesn't matter what you do," Bra screamed.

"B-Chan. Calm down. It will all make sense soon."

"I hope."

Trunks walked out of the room and realized how late it was. He went to his room and while he was walking he passed Eiko and Toyo's room and heard them talking to each other.

"Iva what is the problem now," Eiko asked as she lounged in a chair.

"I think Bra and Pan know something is up."

"I told you to trust me Iva and right now I don't feel that you are doing just that," Eiko said calmly.

"I do trust you. I just don't want those two interfering in this."  
"And they won't. Believe me on that."

"Okay. Thanks Eiko. By the way, when am I going to have to help you?"

"I'll let you know."

Iva nodded her head and walked out of the room. Eiko looked at Toyo and sneered.

"What's the matter," Toyo asked.

"She is so nerve wracking. I wonder how everyone puts up with her. I can't wait until all of this is done."


	9. Chapter 9

Six months had passed by and everyone was getting ready for the wedding between Trunks and Iva. Bra was highly distraught over the fact that her only brother was actually going to marry this weakling. Pan tried her best to comfort her but to no avail. Bra didn't want to hear anything anyone had to say about the wedding. The day of the wedding had come and everyone was getting ready. Bra was in her room sitting next to Pan while they were getting their hair and makeup done. The maids left the room when they had finished and Bra sighed. She looked over at Pan and Pan looked at her with a small smile.

"It'll be okay, Bra. I promise. Hopefully this union won't last long," Pan said.

"I hope so."

"Come on. Let's go get ready. We are the bridesmaids."

They both got up and walked out of the room and ran into Trunks who was pacing back and forth. He stopped and looked at them with a worried smile.

"Are you okay," Pan asked.

"Yeah, just a little nervous," he said.

"You don't have to go through with this," Bra said quietly.

"Yeah, I do. Don't worry about it, Bra."

He walked off and Bra and Pan looked at him in confusion. They walked to a side door and opened it and saw Iva sitting at a vanity. She turned around and looked at them with a small smile. Pan and Bra smiled and sat in two chairs. Iva's parents walked in ten minutes later and looked at Iva with smiles.

"Where are Eiko and Toyo," Iva asked suddenly.

"I don't know my love," Noriko said.

"Well I want them here. Someone needs to go find them."

Noriko summoned a guard and he left to go find Eiko and Toyo. He came back ten minutes later saying he couldn't find them. Iva was livid but calmed down before her temper got the best of her.

"I'm sure they will be here. Just calm down," Noriko said.

A female servant walked in suddenly and everyone looked at her.

"It is time."

They all stood up and walked to the door that led to the throne room. The doors opened and Bra and Pan walked through first and everyone looked at them. Iva walked through the door with Kusunagi next to her and everyone smiled to themselves. She was so beautiful. She got to the altar and looked at Trunks with a huge grin on her face. The ceremony began and Bra was so upset that her brother was actually going through with this. The ceremony ended fifteen minutes later and the entire wedding party walked to the balcony to celebrate with the citizens of Vegeta-sei. When Iva and Trunks stepped out onto the balcony everyone cheered for them. Iva and Trunks waved to the kingdom and Bra and Pan just stared at each other in disgust. The wedding party made its way back into the throne room and went to the banquet hall for the reception. During the reception, Bra sulked the entire time and was still in shock that her brother had married this weakling woman. All of a sudden a loud explosion was heard and Vegeta stood up and looked at the door. Bulma looked up at him worriedly and stood up next to him.

"What was that," she asked.

"I don't know."

Another explosion was heard and everyone in the banquet hall looked around in fear. Something was definitely not right. Vegeta summoned the guards to go check and they ran off outside of the banquet hall. Trunks stood up and walked towards Vegeta and they stared at the door. Suddenly, the doors flew open and all of the guards were thrown back into the banquet hall. Everyone gasped and stood up in shock. The dust settled and when it did Eiko and Toyo were standing on the other side and Eiko was staring at them evilly. Iva stood up and looked in shock.

"Eiko, what are you doing?!"

Eiko pointed her finger at Iva and lifted her up into the air and Iva began to scream for help. Noriko and Kusunagi looked on in shock at what was happening.

"Eiko, I command that you stop this immediately! Put Iva down," Kusunagi said.

Eiko stared at him defiantly and threw Iva across the room and she hit the wall with a sickening thud. Eiko started walking towards everyone and everyone started running off in different directions. Bra grabbed Pan's hand and in the midst of the carnage she found a hidden doorway and they crawled into it.

"Oh my God! What is going on," Bra said.

"I don't know. I don't know," Pan said quietly.

"Come on."

They started crawling through the corridor and every so often they would hear screaming in the hallways. They stopped thirty minutes later and Bra listened in the room. She could hear her mother talking to her father. She sighed to herself when she realized they were safe. She pushed the trap door open and jumped up into the room and pulled Pan out.

"Oh my goodness. I was so worried about you two," Bulma said as she walked over to them and hugged them.

"We're okay mama. What's going on?"

"I don't know. I'm just as confused as you are."

"I want you to leave the palace," Vegeta said suddenly.

"What? I'm not going to leave you, Vegeta."

"Don't argue with me, woman! Just do it."

"No! I am your mate and I am going to stand by your side no matter what."

All of a sudden they heard Eiko and Toyo talking to each other in the hallway. Bulma looked at Vegeta and then she looked at Bra and Pan.

"Girls, get back in there."

"Mama no! I won't leave you," Bra whispered.

"Do it now, Bra. I promise you, everything will be okay."

"Mama…"

"Bra, do it now."

Pan grabbed Bra and they jumped back into the hidden corridor and Bulma closed the door as soon as Eiko and Toyo walked through the door. Vegeta and Bulma stared at them, not afraid of them and Bra and Pan listened intently.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? If it isn't the Queen and King of Vegeta-Sei. I must say, you two have a _lovely _planet. So lovely, in fact, I'd like to take over it and be ruler."

"That will _never _happen."

"We'll see about that. I am much stronger than you'll ever be."

Vegeta stepped in front of Bulma and stood his ground. Even if he wasn't strong enough he would not go down without a fight. His Saiyan pride refused to let him. Bra and Pan looked at each other and wondered what was going to happen. All of a sudden, they heard scuffling and screaming and then silence. They heard the door open and slam shut. Bra pushed the hidden panel and looked at the room in shock. It was in complete disarray. She heard Eiko suddenly and she closed the panel and held onto Pan. Neither one of them could believe this was happening. When it got quiet again, Bra looked at Pan and thought.

"We have to find Trunks. It's our only chance."

"Okay."

They began to crawl through the corridors and would stop and listen to see if they heard Trunks. Every so often they would hear screaming or cries for help. They stopped two hours later and looked at each other.

"It's hopeless, Pan. We're never going to find Trunks. He's probably been killed."

"Bra, don't say things like that. I'm sure he's okay. Maybe he got off the planet in time."

"I doubt that he would leave without putting up a fight," Bra said. "But I have no clue as to where he could be if he were here."

Pan thought to herself and then she gasped and Bra looked her with confusion.

"I think I know where he might be."

"Where?"

"The gardens. I don't think Eiko knows about those."

"Yeah. Come on."

They continued crawling and then they stopped and listened. When they knew it was safe, Bra pushed the trap door up and they crawled up. Bra helped Pan up and then they opened the door to the gardens. They walked in and saw Iva sitting on the ground, still in her wedding dress. Pan almost called her name but then they heard Eiko's voice from the hallway. They quietly walked past Iva and hid behind two huge trees. Eiko opened the door and looked around.

"There she is."

Eiko walked over to Iva and stared at her. Iva looked up at Eiko and backed away in fear.

"What do you want, Eiko," Iva asked.

"You know what I want. I told you that you owed me a favor after I got Trunks to fall in love with you. Now I'm coming to you for that favor."

"Why do you still need me when you have taken over Vegeta-sei? You have what you want apparently. I wasn't expecting you to do this. I trusted you, Eiko. I trusted you."

"Oh shut up you naïve child. You are so stupid. Are you really that ignorant to think that I was really trying to help you? I was helping myself. But I still need you to do something for me."

"What do you want, Eiko," Iva said quietly.

"The princess. I need you to find her and her friend. I haven't seen or heard them since I began to take over the palace. They were in the banquet hall but after that they disappeared."

Bra and Pan looked at each other in shock and continued to listen.

"What are you going to do with them," Iva said.

"That's none of your concern. Just do what I have asked you."

"No."

"What?!"

"I won't do it, Eiko. This is ridiculous. You have lost your mind and this won't last."

Eiko lifted Iva into the air and glared at her.

"You will do what I say, Iva. If not, I'll kill you."

"Kill me then. I don't care," Iva said defiantly.

Eiko growled to herself and put Iva down. She walked up to her suddenly and grabbed her by the neck.

"This little game you are playing isn't going to last. You will do as I say. Just wait and see."

Eiko let Iva go and pulled her by her hair out of the gardens and she slammed the door as she did.

"This is getting ridiculous, Pan. We have to find Trunks."

"I know. He's not in here though. Where else could he be hiding?"

"I don't know but we have to keep looking."

Pan nodded her head and they opened the trap door and jumped into the corridor and continued crawling and listening out for Trunks. All of a sudden, Bra stopped and looked at Pan. She pointed up and they listened. They could hear Trunks' voice and they both sighed in relief. They pushed the trap door open and climbed through. He looked at both of them in shock and then grabbed them both.

"Are you two okay?"

"We're fine. We've been looking for you all day," Bra said.

"I've been doing the same. Where are mom and dad?"

"I don't know. We found them and papa told us he wanted us to get off the planet and mama refused. And then Eiko showed up and I guess she dragged them off."

"Shit! Why didn't mom listen to dad?"

He looked over at Bra and Pan and sighed. He knew he had to protect them but what was he going to do? Suddenly it hit him and knew what he could do. He would have to send them to another planet and he knew there was a planet that they would be safe on.

"What are you thinking, Trunks," Bra asked.

"I'm sorry B-Chan I have to do this for your sake."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I need you and Pan to get off the planet."

"No, I'm not going. I don't know where mama and papa are and I don't want to risk losing you."

"And I don't want to risk losing you either, Bra. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you. I have to protect you and for that to happen I need you to leave Vegeta-sei."

"Trunks…"

"Please Bra. Leave with Pan and be safe."

"What if something happens to you," Bra asked on the verge of tears.

"I'll be fine, Bra. I can take care of myself. Please just go." Bra sighed and looked at Trunks with hurt eyes. "If I could promise that you would be safe I would let you stay here but I can't promise that. This is in your best interest."

"My best interest is staying here and trying to protect my people, Trunks."

Trunks chuckled and realized how mature his sister was. She definitely got it from their mother but he knew he had to be stern with Bra or she would be in grave danger.

"You will go, Bra and there will be no more arguing."

"Bra, please listen to him. You will be fine," Pan said.

They heard a loud crash suddenly and all three looked at the door. Eiko was on the rampage again and they could hear her screaming out for Bra and Pan. Trunks looked at Bra with a sense of urgency and she nodded her head. They opened the secret panel and jumped down into the secret corridor. All three of them started crawling through it and they stopped fifteen minutes later and Trunks opened the panel. Trunks looked around and walked around the hangar. He stopped in front of a small spaceship and opened it up. Bra and Pan walked over to him and looked at him in fear.

"Bra, you remember Transita right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with where we're going?"

"I'm going to send you to her planet. You'll be safe there I'm sure of it."

"Okay."

Bra and Pan stepped into the ship and Trunks put in the coordinates.

"I love you Bra and you will see me again. Don't worry and I'll find mama and papa."

"I love you Trunks."

The door on the spaceship closed and the hangar ceiling opened up and the spaceship revved up its engines and took off into the sky. Bra looked out the tiny window of the spaceship and looked at Trunks who was walking away thinking to himself. He prayed that he would see his sister again and he also prayed that he would see Pan again. Even though he had faked the marriage to Iva, something in his heart was telling him that Pan was the Saiyan woman he wanted in his life. He made a promise to himself that he would get back to Pan.


End file.
